Hiakari Koyuki
|name = Koyuki Hiakari |jpname = |base = 氷灯 小雪 |furigana = ひあかり こゆき |romaji = Hiakari Koyuki |species = Elf Human (formerly) |diva = Vepar |gender = Female |age = 15 |status = Alive |haircolor = Silver |occupation = Student |school = National Knight Academy |affiliation = Magic Division Witch's House |manga debut = Chapter 1 |image = |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |writecolor = #8B0000 |eyecolor = Red |seiyuu japanese = Ayaka Suwa |ln debut = Light Novel Volume 1}} Koyuki Hiakari ( Hiakari Koyuki) is a student in the Magic Division of the National Knight Academy and one of the main heroines of the series. Appearance Koyuki is a beautiful petite young woman with her red eyes, long pointed ears, and short silver hair, all characteristics that make her an elf. She wears the school's uniform with white thigh-high knee socks. Koyuki’s Magical Dress is like a white school swimsuit. The Stigma is exposed on the shoulders and the thighs. Her hairstyle changes to a tied ponytail when she wears her Decorteo Brigieux. Personality Koyuki is almost always seen with a blank expression on her face, she has a very stoic personality and rarely speaks. Later in the series she opens up to Kazuki a little bit, but behind her cold personality she is just a sweet girl as she starts blushing when Kazuki compliments how beautiful she is. Later in the novels when she sees Kazuki she becomes very shy and embarrassed. She also becomes very nervous around him. But in truth she is just a lonely and misunderstood girl. In Volume 3 of the light novel she accepted herself and her feelings for Kazuki grew even more, because she wanted to protect the people close to her. She has gotten more perverted and submissive in her interactions with Kazuki whenever they're together. History Like many elves, Koyuki was ostracized by her family when she became an elf and endured a great deal of scorn and discrimination. But her potential was recognized and she ws brought to the academy and moved into the Witch's Mansion even before her Enigma appeared. Kaguya Otonashi was the first person to treat her as a friend. Plot 'Volume 1' Koyuki was one of two Rank-A magicians among the first years (the other being Mio Amasaki). They were both in class 2 taught by Liz Liza Westwood as was Kazuki, the only male and Rank-E. Naturally they became the center of attention during their first class. She happened to be seated behind Kaziki and the moment he saw her he was captivated. He made no secret of his admiration of her beauty. She had never been spoken to in such a manner and was embarrassed and found it impossible to accept that he was being honest. He was so distracted by her he was reprimanded by everyone for ignoring the teacher. Kazuki was treated with outright hostility by the class, particularly by Mio. When Koyuki was the only one who would not join in and stood up to them Mio identified her as a rival. The teacher told them there would be a ceremony where they would make their first attempt to contract with their Diva. Hardly anyone succeed at this in their first try. But one by one Magic Division President Kaguya guided them with telepathy to the Astrum where they would try to meet their Diva. Mio was the first is their year to succeed, followed by Kazuki. but his Diva was an unknown one named Leme who had amnesia. He was immediately suspected of being a illegial magician. Koyuki was the third and last of the first years to contract with her Diva on that day. Because Leme was not hostile and had no apparent powers the school withheld judgment and placed him on probation. He was moved in with the Student Council so they could observe him. Once back at the house, Koyuki changed into her normal casual clothes, meaning only a loose shirt and panties. Kazuki found the sight of her legs very distracting and they were both uncomfortable. But Koyuki pretended it didn't bother her and refused to change. Vice-President Hikaru Hoshikaze returned from her quest and greeted the new residents. But she was very shy in the presence of a man. They had a welcoming party for the new residents. The next morning she was among the residents who was very impressed with Kazuki's cooking. During class she and Mio spent their time trying to improve their summoning magic. Mio wound up mocking Kazuki again but touched a nerve when she insulted the sword style of his adopted family. It wound up being a formal challenge to a duel where he would fight her magic using only a sword. The Student Council tried to get them to call it off but theyr refused. Kazuki's sister Swordsmanship President Kanae Hayashizaki was thrilled about the whole notion and used her own authority to approve it. Koyuki and Hikaru were shocked by Kanae's habiit of calling Kazuki nii-saan despite being the older sister. Koyuki wound up being the official referee for the match. Everyone but Kanae was stunned at how Kazuki could foresight and dodge Mio's magic. So in the end Mio was beaten, though she found it hard to accept. Then the residents watch Kauki and Mio make curry and he asked about their taste for spiciness. Kaguya suggested that Koyuki should be their representative in the Inter-Division matches as she had not had the chance to show her stuff yet. They were interrupted by Kanae, who had just discovered her brother was living with girls. She had gone behind his back to get him transferred to the Swordsmanship Division. He refused accept the transfer though and would not be persuaded. But she had the staff on her side, since he and shown great skill with a sword but no ability to use summoning magic at all. It had been decided he would face a skilled swordsman at the Inter-Division tournament. If he could not win with only summoning magic then he would be forced to transfer. Later she, along with Kaguya and Hikaru were on a quest to stop an illegal magician named Earth Snake. They found him i own as he was attacking Kazuki and Mio while they were on a date. But he was able to escape again, frustrating Kaguya. Before the match, they are telling Kaziku that this is one of the few times they allow outside spectators to come observe matches. There were safety measure in place to protect the stands from errant magic attacks. One again Koyuki serves as referee. She has to stop the fight between Hikaru and Torazō Yamada when she gets carried away and nearly kills him. Kazuki also manages to win his match by unlocked new spells he had never used before. He re-affirms his choice to remain in the Magic Division. Just then the illegal magician Kaya attacked the school, summoning dragons to run rampant. The students jumped into action to protect the evacuating civilians. Koyuki teamed by with Kaguya and Hikaru to take on one of them, aided by Kanae. When Kauya nearly killed Kaya with her magic, she surrendered totally to her Diva and Loki was able to fully manifest. Nearly everyone lost hope at that point but Kazuki then showed his potential as a king for the first time. He managed to wound Loki and drive him away with his sword skill alone. He then used a full summon to save the like of a mortally wounded Mio, falling into deep magic intoxication as a result. As Loki rose to power over the next few days they were busy with quests, leaving Mio behind to look after Kazuki. They were happy to see he was awake when they got back. Being under the influence of Kaguya's Diva they jumped into bed with him to enjoy some skinship, which upset Mio. Volume 2 While on a quest to hunt Demonic Beasts inside a Haunted Ground Mio and Kazuki had gotten into trouble. Mio had been attacked by a tentacle monster which dissolved her clothes and left her very weak. Koyuki rescued them with her cold magic. She suggested they return home, since Mio could no longer fight. As he carried Mio away, Kazuki warned her to be careful of blue slimes (as the red ones had proven immune to fire). and his warning came in handy. Koyuki was waiting for him after he was called to the teacher's office the next day. She was confident he was not doing as poorly as he claimed over this one failure. She was thankful for his advice, she had managed to keep her composure when the blue slimes had proven immune to ice. She had beaten them by drowning them with her water magic instead. She was able to keep a cool head and think of another solution to the problem, something Mio and Kazuki had failed to do. He asked her to join their party, citing his own weakness. But she did not see him as weak, and noted if anything that Mio was in fact the weak link in their group. She then correctly guessed it was Mio who was the one in trouble and would be demoted to Rank-B at this rate, she would be evicted from the house as a result. He though it was dangerous for her to fight alone and noted many fine traits of hers that would be helpful to have on their side. But she knew Mio would never agree to pair up with her though, seeing her as a rival. Though Kazuki tried to downplay that. Koyuki felt her only worthwhile traits were as a strong fighter. He disagreed, seeing her as a wonderful person who was just a little socially awkward. He planned to show off her qualities to their classmates and improve her image. She found this embarrassing and told him doing that would only make Mio jealous and angry. She accused him of not understanding a girl's heart at all. She marched over to the house and challenged Mio to a duel. She told her she was on ther verge of being demoted and kicked out of the house. If she lost it would happen at once. Despite Kazuki trying to stop them Mio accepted the challenge. Koyuki then left to get the teacher and Kaguya to act as their witnesses. Hikaru acted as the referee during their fight. Koyuki proved she had magic that was equal to Mio and backed her into a corner, but her rival had remarkable power and resiliancy and in the end the contest ended in a draw. Mio's evaluation rose slightly and she was no longer in immediate danger of being demoted. That night Kazuki visited her room for the first time and was distracted again by her clothes with high exposure rate. She claimed not to be bothered or take his comments seriously. But he told her again of his strong attraction to her and having to fight his self-control in her present state. He discovered her love of books. Now that he understood what happened with Mio and he was grateful to her. She had found a way to bail Mio out of trouble without damaging her precious pride. She denied doing any such thing but he was confident he knew better. He was glad she hadn't held back either, they both new Mio would have taken offense at that. He again asked her to join their party but she refused, thinking she would be a third wheel to his relationship with Mio. Kazuki told her she was mistaken about their relationship and that he only wanted to get along better with her. As always this talk made her uncomfortable so in the end she turned him down and kicked him out. Recently they had been quite a turn around in Kazuki's popularity in class and many people were asking to team together with him and Mio. Though he said he was past their poor treatment of him he insisted he was only interested in grouping up with Koyuki. As before she refused and pretended she did not enjoy the attention. He tried to get her to loosen up by using magic to paste a funny anime-style face on himself, which make Koyuki laugh despite herself. Liz arrived and commented on it, but he was unable to undo it immediately. She then introduced a sudden transfer student (unheard of due to the unique nature of their school). It was explained that Charlotte Lieben Frau was a distant relative of the teacher who had only recently returned to Japan after living in Europe. She was only 14 but was Rank-A and would skip a grade to join them. She did not look in the least bit asian but spoke fluent Japanese. She became a very popular quickly. She was also interested in the face Kazuki was making. She was a big anime fan despite it being illegal where she came from. She later approached him and asked him to make that face again. Koyuki was then called to a special Student Council meeting along with Kazuki and Mio. There it was revealed that Lotte was not actually related to Liz. She was not Japanese either but was the princess of a small dukedom in Europe. That country was now the puppet state of Germany, another magically advanced country. She had surrerndered her elite status and had become a refugee. Because she had fled Germany in such a manner she had to be protected, thus the lie about her being a native. The deception was made possible because Lotte's Telepathy was so advanced that she had been able to learn Japanese already despite being in the country only 3 days, having come to seek asylum. At the teacher's suggestion Lotte made her Diva appear, who looked like a small boy. Leme was very interested to meet a Diva even smaller than her. She instantly recognized that he had similar circumstances to her, having been badly defeated in a fight and lost his powers and memory. His case was worse though, as he didn't even remember his own name. The government of Germany was very strict about their system of Divas (like many were) in their eyes anyone who was not contracted to the Norse Gods like her was a heretic and sentenced to death. Lotte was an Illegal Magician by the standards of Japan too but they were not quite so strict. She had taken the risk because she had suffered from a terrible illness from birth. As she turned 14 she was on death's door when "Prophet" made her the offer. He took over the parts of her body that were sick, curing her and making it possible for her to go outside and live a normal life. At the same time he was given the chance to begin recovering his own power. Because he had materialized completely there was a chance he could do what Loki did and take over her body completely. But they had checked carefully and found that he had not harmed Lotte's original personality in any way. He had used his powers as a Diva to fly the jet airplane that brought them to Japan. Given his abilities and knowledge it was assumed he was a Diva from Greek Mythology (worshiped in Italy). It had been decided to move them into the Witch's House for observation just as in Kazuki's case. There was also a chance she would continue to be a target for Germany. Liz then asked Kazuki and Mio to accept Lotte into their party. Despite her age her magic was already level 3 and her powerful Telepathy would be an asset. Hikaru was interested and suggested a mock battle be done tomorrow to show off her skills. Lotte was thrilled about teaming up with Kazuki and got cozy with him very fast, Mio told her she was not acting properly. She pledged her loyalty to Kazuki and thus became the first conquest target from outside the 72 Pillars. As followers of he Norse Mythology, the Germans were the experts on Loki and had agreed to help in the search. They held a welcome party for Lotte and for some reason people began feeding each other. Kazuki noticed Koyuki sitting off by herself and began offering her food. She complained about the attention and wanting to be left alone, but still ate everything he fed to her. He had concluded that she often said the opposite of what she meant, a statement that irritated her. Lotte later had her practice match against Kōhaku Hikita of the Swordsmanship Division. During which Lotte's powers included machine guns, something which no other Diva had demonstrated the power to use before. After this it was publically admitted that she had contracted with a Diva outside the 72 Pillars, though the rest of it remained hidden. When Kazuki re-visited the Haunted Ground he found it had been signifincantly reduced. He credited Koyuki's hard work for this. Ever since it became known that Kazuki would become King of the 72 Pillars there were those in power very unhappy about the notion. The had no wish to submit to the authority of a 15 year-old boy and grew more fearful of him every time he displayed his remarkable powers. The last straw came when he was ordered to stand aside and let Germany's ace knight Beatrix Baumgard assassinate Lotte while they were on a quest so they could cover it up later by pretending it was an accident. But Kazuki would not do it, he fought back and defeated Beatrix, something no ordinary student could do. Even more fearful of his power now, and realizing he was beyond their control they got desperate. The Knight Order declared that Kazuki was a dangerous Illegal Magician based on trumped up charges and ordered that the Knight Academy should arrest both him and Lotte. They handed this task to the strongest Magical Stigma, Kaguya, who recruited only Torazō to act as her vanguard so no one would realize what was going on until it was too late. Koyuki was much more attached to Kazuki than she had ever admitted, and as an Elf knew what it was like to be persecuted by those in power so she decided to help. She caught up just as they were about to be overpowered by Kaguya and used Moves in the Field. This hampered their attackers while giving them a chance to make their getaway using magic skates. Kaguy's magic had robbed Mio of her sight temporarily so Kazuki was forced to carry her. She told Kazuki of the charges her was facing. Lotte would be returned to Germany for execution. His Stigmata fould be forcefully removed and he would be sent to the Swordsmanship Division. They had staged an attack like this to force them to resist arrest. That way they would have an excuse to revoke Lotte's status as a refugee and deport her back to Germany. Unfortunately the others quickly caught up to them though, riding on tentacles summoned with magic. Kaguya had suspected that Koyuki was eavesdropping on her mission briefing. She had hoped to not involve anyone else close to Kazuki so they would not be forced to make a hard choice. Both she and Torazō had accepted the orders without question and now regarded them as criminals without listening to any arguments. They kept insisting it was better for Kazuki to give up and accept punishment before things got worse for him. But he refused to let Lotte be killed, and was worried how this could effect the 72 Pillars' evaluation of Japan Kaguya was surprised that Koyuki felt close enough to him to risk everything to help him under these circumstances. But Koyuki knew the choice was a hard one for her too, remembering the tears in her eyes when she accepted the mission. Kaguya now knew about his power and told him to give up on forming bonds with them, even though she wanted this bond with him herself. Asmodeus appeared, warning her that if her heart wasn't in this she couldn't use her full power, but Kaguya insisted duty came first. Koyuki used her strongest magic to fight but Kaguya easily overpowered her. Just as they were about to be captured they were helped out by Kōhaku, who turned up armed with several Sacred Treasures. One of them provided the cover they would need to escape. Neither Kaguya nor Koyuki knew this girl but kazuki insisted she was a friend. She was fitted with skates too and they finally made their getaway. Kōhaku offered to give them shelter secretly in the Magic Division. Koyuki fought so hard to help them get way that she passed out from Magic Intoxication along the way and had to be carried. Kazuki could not help but be touched by this. Volume 3 Powers and Abilities Abilities and Skills 'Vepar 10 inherent powers': Vepar rules over water and cold. When Kazuki became the king of Japan, Koyuki became the favored princess magician of Vepar from her over 150 positivity level bond with Kazuki. Koyuki is currently the only one that can use the full power of Vepar. The downside is that it can only last for a short time and any other contractors that were chosen by Vepar are unable to use magic, which puts them in a bind if they were to battle. During a mock battle with the Knight Order she took down her opponent with no difficulty. As a Chouki magician she is the strongest summoner of Vepar. Level 1: Glacier Wind: Sends a chilly gust of arctic wind like the breath of a mermaid towards the enemy, freezing them. * Arctic Wind (Chouki Magician): An upgraded version of Glacier Wind that produces a wind of intense cold which symbolizes a world where life can't live. Level 2: Moves in the Field: A large area of the ground around the user is frozen and skates made of ice are created on the bottoms of her and her allies' shoes allowing them to skate across the ice quickly while also impairing the movement of her enemies. This also gives Koyuki the ability to use close combat by utilizing sharp kicks with the edges of her ice skates damaging the opponent. The techniques she uses are similar to those used by professional ice figure skaters. Level 3: Freeze Barrier: Defensive magic that surrounds the target in an icy wind. Level 4: Tidal Wave: Creates a large tsunami in front of the user that crashes down on the enemy with great force. Level 5: White Album: Large scale destruction magic that temporarily changes the space into a world of a winter blizzard that extinguishes all flames. * Solitary ・ White Album (Chouki Magician): An upgraded version of White Album. Creates white freezing air. Level 6: Ice Buster: Koyuki slams her hand down on the ground and 6-10 sharp icebergs emerge from the ground flying through the air to pierce the enemy. The hardness, sharpness, and transparency of the icebergs increases the colder it is. Level 7: ?: Level 8: Ice Age: The avatar of Vepar materializes behind the castor and an atmosphere of pure cold and ice that even surpasses the blizzard of the third level of Mt. Fuji's Haunted Ground is created where all enemies slow down and eventually freeze. Level 9: Negative Over Zero: Both Koyuki and Vepar breathe out atom gas that possesses a minus Kelvin temperature ,which even surpasses absolute zero, in a straight line toward the enemy. Level 10: Diamond Dust ・ Absolute Zero: A stream of fierce wind is thrust out from the hand of Koyuki, that wind has a temperature of -273°C and also contains blocks of ice. This attack freezes and destroys the enemy on an atomic level. Trivia * Later in the light novel, it is revealed that Koyuki has a masochistic personality. * Koyuki means "Light Snow". * Hiakari means "Ice Lamp/Light". * Kazuki obtained the Key to her Heart in Volume 3, Chapter 3 * She and Kazuki had their first kiss in Volume 3, Chapter 5 * She became a Chouki Magician in Volume 9, Chapter 3 * She lost her virginity to Kazuki in Volume 13, Chapter 2 (along with most of the Harem) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Elves Category:Summoners